


Sex Arcade: Emma Frost

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Sex Arcade Canon [2]
Category: Sex Arcade - Fandom, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Forced, Non-Consensual Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted to my Hentai Foundry account, this is the story of Emma Frost's enslavement as well as the seeding of a messed up relationship. Contains noncon and harsh language so proceed with caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Arcade: Emma Frost

001: Subject Data

Booth Number: 279  
Subject: Emma Frost  
Occupation: Teacher  
Charge Per Hour: $350.00  
Acquisition date: 26/4/15  
Acquisition level: Hard

Physical Characteristics:  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5’9”  
Weight: 145 pounds  
Bodytype: Muscular  
Hair: Blonde, wavy  
Eyes: Blue  
Age: >400  
Blood Type: N/A

Clientele:  
Male: 93%  
Female: 7%

 

002: Crew Quarters, Level Four, 27/4/15

 _Tick_. _Tick_. Soft ticking in their cabins heralded the coming change of the hour. With a click, the internal clock of the facility transitioned from 6:59 to 7:00. The breezy morning jingle of space age elevator jazz played from concealed speakers throughout the crew sector of Level Four, stirring the off-duty occupants from their slumber. Those who turned in late the previous night grumbled to themselves over the prospect of having to wake up and go directly to work. The better rested sighed and steeled themselves for another busy day.

The Third Shifters working in the kitchens yawned off their exhaustion and donned their aprons after having played poker for a couple hours. The overhead lights and vats snapped on as they begun preparing the food for their waking co-workers. Several cleaners did a final wipe down of the tables, benches and floors. The liveliest section was the workshops. Those weary workers loudly rejoiced the fact that, in an hour, their painstaking replication of the Subjects' garments - which were to be quickly ruined by enthusiastic Clients - would be done for the day. Their revelry roared on even as the short jingle came to a close.

A pleasant electronic tone filled the gap between said wake up call and the announcements.

“Good morning, First Shifters.” The sultry voice of the Matron Hostess came in over the intercom. “It is the start of a gorgeous Monday. If you switch to channel 3 on your cabin portal now, you will be able to catch the last mauve rays of early sunrise on the horizon. This is not an opportunity you may have very often so I urge you to seize it.

“Today’s announcements will be brief. Due to the diligence of our Maintenance Staff, the Sector 2 gym is no longer quarantined and is fully open to all SA crew members again. We all should have ample opportunity to maintain our exercise regimen. On today’s menu is the tempura shrimp special. View it on your portal for details, including vegan and gluten free alternatives. Hostesses, we have three new Subjects who arrived over the weekend. Our LDE crew members have described them as dangerous _and skittish_ so please be careful and make their transition into their new lives smooth. I trust you will be diligent in watching over them and keeping them safe.

“Please see me if you have outstanding concerns. Have a fun day out there, everyone.”  
The chocolate-skinned woman four cabins down from the Sector 1 showers groaned into her pillow. Her month in Harley Quinn’s booth was up. It was time to be transferred back to Bayonetta’s booth with… _Sweety_. She kicked her feet into her mattress. Even the reward of eyefucking that witch’s succulent ass for eight hours daily wasn’t worth _that_ cost.

Behind her, the blinds at her cabin's entrance were flung open. Her naked body shivered despite herself as she realized she had slept on her bed sheet again. 

“Morning, Peachy.” 

The visitor was on her bed the moment that final syllable fell off, climbing onto her body. Charlotte threw her hands up to protect her hair.

Her attacker thrust her hips against Charlotte’s round ass. Had those hips belonged to any other than the woman they undoubtedly belonged to, Charlotte may have had a more aggressive reaction than bucking her hips back. The slaps the collision of their bodies produced became sticky as the woman’s wetness spread over Charlotte’s rear. She shivered again as the woman pressed her ample bosom into her back, nuzzling her neck. The aggressor ground her hips against her crack while her hands explored her body. Her prey moaned under her affections.

“So, uh, we do have some free time,” she said as her fingers massaged Charlotte’s puffy lips. “If you wanna.” Her nostrils flared into Charlotte’s ear.

Another moan escaped the mounted Hostess’ lips before she slapped her hand away. “Quit playin’, Robbie.”

Her pale friend frowned with the mischievous accent of faded purple lipstick - lipstick she had smeared on Charlotte’s cheek. “Peachy.”

“Ugh.” She glared at the smoothly shorn side of Robbie’s head. “Not everyone has hair that naturally does what they want.

“D’aww,” she ruffled Charlotte’s carefully stylized mane, “it is a beautiful morning, or it will be.”  
Charlotte pushed her off so she could sit up. “And why is that?”

Her co-worker stood up and walked over to the portal, setting it to the sunrise. “You already forgot? Sweety must _really_ wear your ass out.” She turned and crossed her arms under her bust, sticking her tongue out.

Charlotte flipped her the bird. “Eat it, slut.”

“ _Mmm_ , maybe.” She bit her lip, looking at Charlotte expectantly. The woman only rubbed her eyes. “So you can’t guess? Emma debuts today.”

“Uh, that’s today?!” Recognition flashed deep in Charlotte’s eyes. She hopped in place. “ _It’s today_!”

“It sure is, babygirl.” A cocky smile spread across Robbie’s lips. “I may have… convinced boss lady to assign you to her booth this rotation.”

Charlotte’s eyes went wide and she leapt at Robbie, showering her with kisses. 

Robbie laughed, wrapping her arms around Charlotte. “Don’t say I never do anything for you.”

Charlotte locked eyes with her and took her face into her hands. She pressed her lips to her friend’s creamy lips and pinned her against the wall. A deep blush settled on Robbie’s cheeks as her tongue pried its way into her mouth. She stroked Robbie’s back as their tongues danced along one another. Their lips smacked together and they filled each other’s mouths with their heat. They panted together and caressed each other’s bodies. Charlotte squeezed Robbie’s ass as she broke away. 

“Mmmm, I should do you favors more often.”

Charlotte’s dimples showed as she smiled. “Yes, you should.” She grabbed Robbie’s hand. “But we should get ready before we start looking like slackers.”

Robbie tutted, shrugging her shoulders. “Fine, you clit-tease.”

Charlotte clapped her cunt, ignoring her yelp as she lead the way to the showers. They passed by freshly groomed and dressed crew members walking to the mess hall. Sandra blew them kiss, eliciting a coy blush from Robbie.

Charlotte laughed. “Maybe if we were faster, you could have joined her for her shower.” Robbie blushed deeper.

Since nudity was commonplace and accepted, the showers didn’t have individual stalls. In their stead were low standing walls that divided up every shower room for 16 solo occupants. Often there would more than 20 crew members in a single room.

This particular one Charlotte and Robbie entered was empty. They picked the shower heads closest to the door on the right hand side. Charlotte opened the wall shelf and picked out a relatively dry shower cap and carefully covered her hair and they both turned on the streams.

Robbie recoiled from hers, rubbing her arms. “Oooh, that's a little chilly.”

“Makes for a nice view.” Charlotte said, watching her nipples stand erect.

Robbie gave her a light shove and she winced as she forced herself to stand under the cold torrent. “So are you going to Jessica’s party?”

Charlotte sighed, filling her hand with body wash. She bent down to rub it onto her legs. “I don’t know.”

“Come on.” Robbie sulked, stamping her feet in place. “I need my wing girl!”

Charlotte groaned. “You’re such a brat.” She worked her way upward.

Robbie shook her hips. “Don’t act like you don’t love it.”

Charlotte paused at her abdomen, letting the stream rinse off her legs. “I could use an unsterilized place to crash this weekend, especially now.”

“Why do-oh, that’s right.” Robbie touched her friend’s shoulder. “You didn’t have to wait so long to ask. Of course you can stay with me.”

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. “You are not going to make eat you out as payment or anything like that, right?”

Robbie’s expression darkened. “I hope you think better of me than that.”

“I know. I’m sorry. Maybe I should have thought twice before phrasing it that way.”

“I mean,” Robbie said as she stopped scrubbing soap on her chest and eyed Charlotte from her toes to her head, lingering on her curves and pubis. “If you want to. But don’t joke about rape.” She looked down at her own sudsy feet and scrubbed herself emphatically. “There is enough of that already.”

Charlotte reached over and fondled Robbie’s bountiful breasts. “Where is my pervy brat?” She winked at her. “No need to be so morose. Of course there is going to be fucking when we are together.”

The sighing blonde stamped her foot in place, splashing water across the tiles. “Such a _teeease_!”

“Good morning, ladies.” The voluptuous Matron Hostess strode into the room and situated herself below the shower head opposite Robbie, turning it on and letting it pour down ice cold water on her smooth skin without so much as a flinch. Her body was a marvel, both significantly curvy and chiseled. There were rumors floating around that she had been teased for being fat throughout her childhood. Now, her voluptuous shape was her chief asset. Both of her subordinates were nervous in her presence. She grabbed a bar of soap from the wall shelf and turned to face the other two, soaping her intimidating endowment. She eyed Charlotte as the stream soaked her shoulders, down her bosom.

“Since I caught you here, I can inform you that you are being transferred to Booth 279, effective this morning." She paused. "That puts you a little bit behind, doesn’t it? The debuts for Subjects like Emma always draw massive, ravenous crowds.”

Mischief returned to Robbie’s face as she turned away from the Matron to give Charlotte a sly wink.

The awed blonde blushed and bowed her head. “Of course, Madam. I shall hurry.”

“I see someone has been naughty,” the Matron said as her gaze shifted to Robbie, “someone who may be summoned to see me when her shift ends.”

“How could I not tell her?!” Robbie squealed.

The Matron finished soaping her body and began shampooing her hair. Her vibrant lime locks impressed even when drenched. “I don’t recall naming names. Doesn’t excuse you doing my job for me.”

The three women washed themselves in silence while Robbie’s expression barely masked her excitement for her punishment. The Matron Hostess finished first, toweling herself off and wrapping another towel around her hair before Charlotte shut off her stream.

She smiled at them as she sauntered past. “Get dressed ladies. You don’t want to fall behind.” She slapped Robbie’s wet bottom. “Behave for the rest of the day.”

 

003: Booth 219 Debut

She was restrained by violet cuffs bolted to a violet table, with a violet bit gag between her teeth, surrounded by violet lube bottles and violet dildos and things and lit by violet neon lights. Even her torn clothes, _even the cum coating her skin_ , was tinged by the color - as if it wasn’t evident enough, as if to drive the point home to her clouded mind.

She was a whore with no say. No amount of drugs could dull her awareness of that fact. Through the haze enforced on her from sources she could not perceive, she saw the men using her body to sate themselves and the long line of men and, apparently, women who seemed to be there for the same purpose. She particularly eyed the women clad in revealing uniforms. Over the past couple of hours, it became clear that they worked in this facility - whatever, wherever it was - and did not mind the men and women in line fondling them. The brunette was on her knees, fellating the man in front.

One of the two men - twins, apparently - whose turn had arrived mounted her stomach. As strong as she was, she could feel her air capacity dwindle under his weight. He cupped her breasts, slipping his thumbs into her cropped bodice. He pulled. The laces loosened, exposing her areolas to him. He pinched her nubs and pulled on them. His fingernails dug into her skin and he yanked on them hard.

She hissed. With the bit in her mouth, there was little more articulation she could manage. He slapped her across the face, slamming the metal of the gag into her teeth. She winced, eyes watering.

“The face is off limits,” the uniformed woman who wasn’t on her knees said. The man turned to look at her, incredulous. “You may physically handle any other part of her body however you wish, but the face must be left alone.”

He turned to his brother who was applying lube to his cock. “Fucking Christ.”  
The brother rolled his eyes. “Let’s not piss off the hipster slut.” He began prodding at Emma’s exposed pucker. 

She exhaled sharply. The man straddling her turned back to her and slapped her tit. She coughed up saliva onto her chin.

“I suppose there are other ways of breaking you in.” He hit her again.

She glared at him as he seized the loose laces of her bodice and slipped his cock in between them. He pushed her breasts together and thrust his cock between them, gleefully slamming his hips into them. She clenched her fists and yanked on her restraints, to no avail.

His brother grabbed her thigh and guided his erection to her ass. Her vagina overflowed with the cum of the last few men. It had begun to pool on the lip of her ring. He carefully avoided touching the mixture with his hands.

It was no surprise to Emma that he was as indelicate as his brother. He forced his way into her, powering through her constrictions, making her clench her teeth on the bit. Her entire body tensed in sympathy while the two men plowed their cocks into their respective slots.

She wanted to will herself not to cry, but her tears streaked her cheeks anyway. The one fucking her tits looked up from when he heard her sniffling. He laughed.

"The Hellfire bitch is crying. I guess you really aren't as hard as a diamond."

"Nah," his brother grunted as he thrust through her defenses. "Teaching for the x men made her soft. God, this bitch is tight."

The man on her stomach rubbed the emblem on her chest. She eyed it, confused. He closed his fist around it tore it away from her, causing her cape to fall at her sides. He tossed the now useless trinket across the room.

"Don't need that anymore. You exist to take cock now."

Who were these men and why were they informed of her former affiliations? She didn’t recognize them and they didn’t seem to have anything to do with anyone she had wronged in the past. Her thoughts lingered on the who, on anything, to distract herself from the awful friction they were inflicting upon her body.

The man in her ass squeezed her thighs tight as unloaded into her. His frothy cum sprayed her walls while he continued thrusting. The addition of the fluid made the final moments of his intrusion slightly more bearable. His brother enjoyed how her labored breathing made her breasts heave against his cock.

“Enjoyed it that much did you?” He roughly kneaded her breasts, applying much of his weight onto them.

The other plopped out of her pucker. He gave her thigh a quick grab, digging his thumb into the muscle. She recoiled. “I don’t think anyone had used her ass before me. It was like fucking a virgin. She has a whore’s cunt, though.”

“I guess the wannabe hero let any man who asked wear her fuckhole out.” Her murderous glare made him laugh. He twisted the knife as he reached his climax. "Tell me, how did it feel when you got your students killed?"

Her horrified look was interrupted by his volleys. They launched at her chin, some splashing over while the rest pooled along her neck.

“There. Now you have some jewelry.” His brother said.

“How about it, bitch?” He scooped up some of the cum and rubbed over her face as his cock lay nestled in her bust. She grunted. “We should come back and really stretch out those cunt flaps of yours.”

“You wanna try out one of the other new girls?”

“Sure.” He climbed off her stomach. She inhaled sharply, her breaths ragged. “Don’t have too much fun without us.”

The woman who had spoken up earlier approached, scowling at them as they past. She retrieved one of the wet cloths from from the table beside Emma and she climbed over Emma, hovering over body and presenting her ass to the crowd. They cheered and cat-called.

The woman leaned in close to Emma and dabbed at her face.

“Are you okay?” Emma glared at her. “Some of them are unpleasant like those two. We screen all the Clients before letting them into the facility, but some of their type always manage to slip through.” She carefully rubbed Emma’s cheek, her gloved hands soft to the touch. “It doesn’t seem like he did any real damage. Tell me, do you feel pain? Nod your head.”

The mutant continued glaring at her, but shook her head no.

“That’s good to hear.” She lay the cloth on Emma’s neck and soaked up the pool of cum. “I heard the things they said. Makes me wonder if they researched you specifically so they could upset you.”

Emma furrowed her brow at the woman. Why was she acting this way? With her neck clean, the woman continued downward and stopped at her chest. Emma felt exposed as the woman frowned.

“I guess it was only a matter of time before it came off.” She looked around the room as she drained the cloth into a bowl of water before wetting it again. “I wonder where he threw it. _Ah_ , well, don’t worry. You will have a replacement soon.”

She grabbed a douche from the table and held the cloth against Emma’s perineum as she repositioned herself. The woman eased the douche into her and begun flushing the cum from her vagina.

She looked at Emma while her hands skillfully continued their work. Her expression seemed… distant. “I know it is horrible now and you feel like someone is punishing you. It takes time to _adjust_.” She continued to Emma’s anus where she did the same. “However, you may have options.”

She looked around herself while she went silent and finished her task. She drained the cloth again and left it on the rim of the bowl. She placed the used douche beside it.

Emma attempted to back away from the woman as she leaned in close again.

"I can call in a couple favors to expedite the process of getting you some VIP tickets. There is less monitoring in the VIP suites, but the people who would book you would be less likely to mistreat you. Actually, you may get some really sweet Clients and chances to relax in nice environments. All I ask in return is an autograph."

Emma eyed her suspiciously, but the woman merely smiled. She pressed her bust against Emma's, tickling her exposed nipples, and said into her ear. " I can give you a special lube that will not only dull the pain, but make the penetration quite pleasing. I only want you to do me a favor, unnamed and non-negotiable, at the time of my choosing." She sat up and smiled at Emma. "What will it be?"

Emma could tell she wasn't being honest about something. The haze prevented her from reading the woman's mind to determine what it was. The crowd's growing impatience made her hesitate from denying her, though...

The woman sensed her indecision and began caressing her sore breasts. "I can make life _very easy_ for you." Her touch was so soft.

Emma sighed and nodded.

The woman reached under the table Emma was strapped to and pulled out an unremarkable bottle. She squirted out clear liquid from it and rubbed it into Emma's anus. After a brief moment of continued soreness, she suddenly felt... warm. The warmth intensified as the woman rubbed it into her labia. Emma didn't realize she was drooling until the woman wiped some of it off her chin with her thumb. She tasted her thumb with a smile.

"I would appreciate it if you continued to act like you hate it, no matter how good it feels." She whispered. "And by the way, my name is Charlotte."

Charlotte dismounted the table and winked at Emma. The crowd cheered as she returned to the line, inviting the next Client forward.

As her holes burned so hot, Emma did not immediately notice the man's girth. When he entered her ass, stretching her wide, she knew she made the correct choice. He pumped in her hard, his legs thudding against the table. The sensation of being filled was pleasing, but still overwhelmingly painful. He burrowed into her with the same disregard for her comfort as that twin.

She looked at Charlotte for help, but the Hostess was on her knees before the next man in line. She was eagerly swirling her tongue around the head of his cock, giving the shaft a thorough stroke with both hands. Her pace was fast, milking him with urgency. He panted heavily, gripping her shoulders as he let loose his load into her mouth. She made a big show out of swallowing it while continuing to wring it out of him. He sighed happily as he retreated from her sinuous lips. Another man grabbed her round ass and pulled at her thong as his unzipped jeans fell around his ankles.


End file.
